Felicity Van Dort
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: Yeah, Yeah. Title sucks. About Victor and Victorias daughter Felicity. With Barkis' revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity Van Dort pulled her quilt over her head and cuddled up closer to her mother, Victoria. During storms, like this one, Felicity refused to go to bed unless her mother or father, Victor, stayed with her. Although, like tonight, they usually fell asleep before her. There was a strange noise, almost like a grunt, that came outside the windows. Felicity carefully walked up to the window and opened the doors that led out to the balcony. It was so dark, Felicity could hardly see anything. She realized that something was climbing up her house. An animal perhaps? No, it was to large. It was… A MAN! The 4-year-old gasped as she ran into her room, closing the doors behind her.

"Mummy!" Felicity yelled, "wake up! Mummy!"

"Lissy? What's wrong darling?" Victoria asked, sleepily, "why are you all wet?"

"A man!" she screamed, hugging her mother, "There is a man climbing up the side of the house!"

"A man? What are you talking about?"

"There is a man climbing up the side of the-"

"What's all the shouting?" Felicity's father, Victor asked.

"Daddy!" Felicity cried running over to her father and hugging his legs, "Daddy, there's a man at the climbing up the side of her house!"

"A man?" Victor asked.

"Look!" Felicity cried, moving him over to the window, "look, Daddy, look!"

A hand reached out for the ledge of the balcony, followed by a man with slicked back white hair and blue skin. Victor and Victoria gasped. They started to back away from the door holding Felicity protectively. The door handle shook a few times, and then opened. Felicity his behind her mothers nightgown and screamed quietly. Victoria kept one arm behind her, holding Felicity. Felicity closed her dark eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen.

"I see you've had a daughter," the man said, walking over to them. Victor and Victoria protectively shielded Felicity, who was clinging to both of her parents and covering her eyes.

"You?" Victor and Victoria gasped at the same time.

"Don't worry, I was only giving you a fair warning," the man said.

"Warning for what?" Victoria asked fearfully.

"A chance to try to hide you're precious little girl," he said, "though I doubt you can."

Felicity clung onto her parents even tighter. The man knelt down and grabbed Felicity's wrist.

"Every night before you go to bed," he whispered to Felicity, looking straight into her fear filled eyes, "Tell them goodbye, you might not see them when you wake up."

Victor grabbed Felicity and pulled her away from the man, and, again wrapped her protectively in his arms.

Then man muttered the word 'hopscotch', and he disappeared. Felicity stood there for a moment frozen in fear. Victor and Victoria wrapped their arms around Felicity, who was know clinging to them in tears.

"Come on, Felicity, you're sleeping with Mummy and Daddy tonight," Victoria said taking Felicity's hand.

"But, what does he want with me?" Felicity asked, lying down between her parents.

"Do you remember the story of 'The Corpse Bride'?" Victor asked.

"The one where you married the corpse? Of course! It's my favorite." Felicity said.

"Well, Darling, the story is true," Victoria said, "and that man was Barkis Bittern."

"The bad man who married you, Mummy?"

"Yes, and now he wants to get his revenge by taking you," Victoria said.

"He's not going to, is he?" Felicity gasped, hugging her father.

"No, No of course not," Victor said reassuringly, " We would never let anything happen to our little Lissi"

Felicity looked up at him, and smiled with her big brown eyes twinkling.


	2. Chapter 2

11years later

The Van Dorts' had moved out to the country and made Felicity live practically in seclusion. They both tutored her, and only let her go to the village when she was visiting her grandparents. Victor and Victoria felt guilty about no letting her socialize and let her find a husband. Well, maybe only Victoria. Victor thought it was quite nice to keep Felicity under his eye at all times. He felt that he did not need some other man to take his precious little girl away from him, no matter how much his mother and mother-in-law kept pressuring him and Victoria to find her a husband. While Victoria was worried that Barkis would try to kidnap Felicity, Victor worried about that and some man coming up to flirt with his daughter. Felicity, on the other hand, was rather annoyed with the lengths that her family had gone to so they could protect her. She enjoyed the time with her parents and was very close to them, and, understood that what they were doing was only for her protection. She was forced to grow up in solitary confinement with only her dog, a black pug named Dragon.

"Felicity!" Victoria called, "Felicity, are you out here?"

Felicity heard her mother, but didn't bother to answer. Felicity was buried deep in the tall grass. Her long, wavy black hair was spread across the ground, with some loose strands covering her pale, heart shaped face. Her dark brown eyes were closed facing up at the sky. She was wearing a dark brown dress with little green accents on the skirt. She was practically blending in with the grass. She was know 15 and had truly grown into a beauty.

"There you are," Felicity opened one eye to see her mother looming over her.

"Here I am," Felicity responded calmly.

"Come inside," Victoria to her. "Your father and, I are going out."

"I will in a moment," Felicity sighed.

"Alright, hurry, dear" Victoria said, walking away.

A moment later, Felicity reluctantly pushed herself up and walked inside.

After her parents left, Felicity went up to her room to think and wrote in her diary:

_Mother and Father still won't let me out! They must learn I am not a child anymore. I know their intentions are good, but they are suffocating me. I have finally made my decision: I am going to sneak out._

_Felicity walked over to the front door. When she opened it, she was given the surprise of her life._


	3. Chapter 3

It was him. Barkis Bittern. He quickly reached for Felicitys wrist but she quickly backed away until she tripped against the stairs. Barkis quickly reached for her wrist, stepping on her dress and tearing a piece off, and pulled her up and looked right into her big, dark brown eyes. He then grasped her other wrist.

"My, what a beauty you are," Barkis said.

Felicity tried to pull herself away, but, she wasn't strong enough. She screamed but he spun her around and clamped on of his blue hands over her mouth. He whispered 'hopscotch' into her ear, Felicity closed her eyes, and a moment later, they were gone.

Felicity opened her eyes and she was no longer in her finely furnished, luxuries manor, but instead, a dimly lit, shabby room. Barkis turned Felicity to face him. He grabbed her face to stop her from trying to look away. He moved his eyes to scan her body.

"No, I was just going to kill you ," he said, "but I suppose I could return you to your parents, if, you return the favor, and do a little something for me. It's your choice."

Quickly realizing what he was saying, Felicity gasped and reached out her arm and slapped his face. Immediately, she began to regret that idea. In response, Barkis made a fist and hit her across her face, knocking her down. Felicity put her hand up to her face, covering her mouth and nose, which were in terrible pain. When she removed it, she saw that her mouth and nose were bleeding. A moment later she tried to pick herself up, but, Barkis kicked her back, knocking her over again. She saw that this time, she had a cut on her forehead, along with a large, swelling, bump and a massive headache. She sighed as she got up. She brushed off her dress and then faced Barkis.

"You are a sick, sick man," Felicity spat, in a disgusted tone, "I would rather you just kill me now than be your sex slave, you filthy creature!"

"Well," Barkis said pulling her closer to him, "you know that can be arranged."

Felicity gulped in fear and she started to tremble.

"But because it is such a difficult choice," he said, "I'll be kind and give you time to think about it."

"Oh, I hope she's alright," Victoria said. Her and Victor were in their carriage nearing their home.

"Darling, don't worry," Victor reassured, "she's fine. Don't worry yourself"

A few minutes later, the arrived home.

"Lissie, darling, we're home," Victoria called out as soon as her and Victor walked in.

There was no answer.

"Lissie?" Victor called out.

Still, there was no answer.

"Lissie, where are you?" Victor called out, again.

"I'll go check in her room." Victoria said.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria ran downstairs a moment later, with a worried look on her face.

"Victor," she panicked, "Felicity's not in her room. I checked everywhere up there."

"Maybe, she's hiding," Victor suggested, with obvious worry in his tone, "remember when she was little and she would hide around the house and used to hide to try and scare us?"

"Do you know how long it's been since the last time she did that?"

"Maybe five or six years ago." Victor said, quietly.

Victoria looked down at the floor and saw the piece of Felicities dress that Barkis had stepped on.

"Do you think…" Victoria started.

"But doesn't she trip over her dress all the time."

"Yes, but, she's never tripped over it hard enough to tear her dress."

"She is not gone. He did not take her."

"Oh, I hope your right," Victoria said hugging Victor.

Felicity woke up with a headache. She realized that she was in a small room. A room that didn't look familiar to her. Then she remembered. Barkis had thrown her somewhere. This must have been it. She hadn't got a good look at the room since he practically threw her in there. She must have hit her head and was knock unconscious.

She tried to open the door, but, it was locked. Although she kept trying, she knew there was no use. This was much worse than she had thought.

_Felicity walked quietly into her parents room. And went up to her fathers side of the bed._

"_Daddy," she whispered, while gently shaking him, "daddy wake up."_

" _Lissie?" Victor asked sleepily, "what's wrong?"_

"_Daddy, I had a bad dream," she said as Victor picked her up and set her on his lap._

"_What happened, darling?"_

"_Barkis," She had tears in her eyes, "that man grabbed me. And you were there trying to stop him, but then you disappeared."_

_Victor held Felicity close and told her, " I promise that no one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm around."_

_Felicity dried her tears and hugged her father. She knew that he would never lie or let her down._

_Victor had also remembered that moment. Now he was mad at himself for not being there to protect his little girl._

_A/N- 1) Italics are flashbacks. If some stuff after the dashed off area are in italics, it's my computer._

_2) Sorry I'm lazy._

_3) Awwww! I love Daddy/Daughter moments, don't you? _


End file.
